Batman: Arkham Terror
Batman: Arkham Terror is the third video game in the popular Arkham franchise. It is set to be released on October 21, 2014. Villains *Scarecrow - Main Atagonist *Hush - Secondary Atagonist *Two-face *Black Mask *Harley Quinn *Bane *Clayface *Talia A Ghul Hints in previous games *The strange radio messages that decoded can read "I will return Batman" "You will Pay for what you have done to me" "Fear will tear Gotham to shreads" the last of which can only be decoded after entering the password "SCARECROW" *Scarecrows mask can be seen in Arkham City. *Tanks of Fear Gas in Hush's hide out. *The boat with cockroaches, and a note made out to Dr. Johnathan Crane. *Deceased thugs dressed like Scarecrow can be seen during protocal 10 in Arkham City, although it is possible that it is becasue of a teachure glitch. *Hush alters his face to look like Bruce Wayne, with Batman commenting that he will go after Hush tomorrow. *Azreal saying that the Gates to Hell with open and Gotham will burn. *Ra's A Ghul's body goes missing at the end of Arkham City. *Talia A Ghul's body goes missing during the final battle in Arkham City. *Clayface fell into the Lazarnous Pit Harley Quinn's Revenge On May 22, 2012, the Harley Quinn's Revenge was released as DLC. It has been confirmed that these events are non canon. New Features There are several new features in Arkham Terror. Batmobile There is the ability to drive the Batmobile is now in Arkham Terror. It is only available for three missions in the game, and a challenge mode. Villains Mode Arkham Terror features a villain mode. Once you have completed the game, you can go back and replay the game from one of the villain's point of view. Every villains mode has a different ending that the game did not have, although they are all non canon. Co Op In Arkham Terror, there are several times where Batman & Robin team up. Now, a second player can join in and play as Robin and fight along side Batman. Playable Characters *Batman *Robin (Tim) *Catwoman (DLC) *Nightwing (DLC) *Stephanie Brown (DLC) *Scarecrow *Hush *Two-face *Black Mask *Harley Quinn *Bane *Clayface *Talia A Ghul Alternate Costumes Most characters have alternate costumes in the game. However, some characters do not have anything extra. Those characters are not listed. Batman *Main Costume *Sinestro Corps *Batman: TAS *The Dark Knight Returns *Flashpoint *Batman Begins/The Dark Knight/The Dark Knight Rises *Batman Returns *Silver Age Robin *Main Costume *Modern *DC Animated Universe *Red Robin *Yound Justice Nightwing *Main Costume *DC Animated Universe *New 52 Catwoman *Main Costume *Classic *DC Animated Universe *Batman Returns *Catwoman film *The Dark Knight Rises Stephanie Brown *Robin *Batgirl Scarecrow *Main Costume *Classic *Batman: TAS *The New Batman Adventures Harley Quinn *Main Costume (the one seen in Harley Quinn's revenge, despite that being non canon) *Arkham City costume *Arkham Asylum Costume *Animated Bane *Main Costume *90s *Animated *The Dark Knight Rises Comic Before the release of Batman: Arkham Terror, a comc book was published. It takes place between the events of Arkham City and Arkham Terror. It which resolves some of what started in Arkham City, such as Calender Man escaping, the Scarface puppet being stolen, and Poison Ivy. Plot A humongous earthquake hits Gotham and the city burns. Arkham City's walls collapse and all the villains are let loose in a city that is in state of emergency. Most civillians evacuate but many who dont are stuck in the city with little to no aid. With lawlessness running rampant it is up to Batman to save gotham. Synopsis To be added.... Sequel A fourth and final game in the Arkham Series has been announced, title "Batman: Arkham Beyond" It will take place in the Batman Beyond era and will feature Terry McGinnis as the main character. Category:Batman Category:Video Games Category:Arkham Series Category:Rocksteady